Beleriand
Beleriand: (S.: "Country of Balar") was the northwesternmost part of Middle-earth, west of the Blue Mountains. Most of this land sank into the ocean and was destroyed in the cataclysmic War of Wrath that ended the First Age, leaving only a small portion on the mainland and a few scattered islands. The surviving portions of Beleriand on the mainland were called Lindon. Properly Beleriand did not refer to the northlands such as Anfauglith and Angband, or the eastern lands of Thargelion and Ossiriand; Nevrast and Dorthonion were "grey areas". However the term "Beleriand" was typically used informally to include all those submerged lands. Remnants of Beleriand *Dorath nu-Falmar **Aear Balar **Aear Hithui **Esgalear *Lindon **Elven Shores **Forlindon ***Lothlann ***March of Maedhros ***Thargelion ****Lake Helevorn **Harlindon ***Ossiriand ***Tol Galen Islands: *Achrond *Himling *Isles of the Dead that Live *Islands of the South *Minheldolath *Sarchbel-i-Fannath *Tarthir *Thangorodrim *Tol Darthir *Tol Fuin *Tol i-haudh-in-Fingolfin *Tol Morwen *Tol Ramdal *Tol Taras *Tyl Andram *Tyl Gorgoroth *Tyl Lomin *Tyl Wethrin *Tyl Winion The original Lands of Beleriand *Belerlorn *Doriath **Aelin Uial **Arthórien **Brethil ***Celebros ***Lithir ***Nen Girith ***Northmarch **Methiriad **Nan Dairon **Dimbar ***Mindeb **Drûn **Esgalduin **Fens of Sirion **Girdle of Melian ***Mazes of Melian **Glithui **Menegroth **Neldoreth **Nivrim **Radhrim **Region **Taeglin *East-Beleriand **Andram **Ered Luin ***Belegost **Great Plains **Nogrod **Estolad **Himlad ***Celon ***Himling ***Nan Elmoth ****Valley of Melian **Ossiriand ***Aros ***Dor Firn-i-Guinar ***Tol Galen ***Ramdal **Thargelion (Radhrost) ***Helevorn ***Maglor´s Gap ****Passes of Maglor *Northlands: **Dor Daedeloth ***Anfauglith ****Withered Vale ***Bay of Tuor ***Crags of the North ***Iron Mountains ****Angband ****Thangorodrim ***Northern Strands **Dorthonion ***Bitter Hills ***Cirith Dúath ***Echoriath ****Gondolin *****Cristhorn *****Dry River *****Orfalch Echor *****Thorn Sîr *****Tumladen ***Ered Gorgoroth ***Ladros ***Mountains of Night ***Nan Dungortheb ***Serech ***Taur nu Fuin ****Anach *****Orc-Road ****Road of Haste **Greenlands **Hithlum (Aryador) ***Blue Woods ***Dor-Lomin ***Ered Lómin ****Cirith Ninniach ****Firth of Drengist *****Ened *****Falasquil ****Gorfalon ****Lammoth ***Ered Wethrin ****Dor Aivrin ****Lake Ivrin ****Lithir ****Nen Lalaith ****Passes of Hithlum ***Nevrast ****Lake Linaewen ****Marshes of Nevrast ***Mithrim ****Nen Lalaith ****Mountains of Mithrim **Icelands **Icy Seas **Lothlann ***March of Maedhros **Rôs **Tol Sirion **Wild Isles *West Beleriand **Arvernien ***Cape Balar ***Nan-tathren ****Ancient Orc-Road ***Nimbrethil ***Bay of Balar ****Isle of Balar **Valley of Verna **Eglamar ***Emyn Eglain ***Falas ****Andras ****Forfalas ****Brithon ****Firth of Eglarest *****Bar-i-Myl *****Ras Mewrim ****Harfalas ****Nenning **Forests of Núath **Mouths of Sirion ***Fens of Sirion ***Isles of Sirion ***Plain of Sirion ****Pass of Sirion ***Lisgardh **Nargothrond ***Ginglith ***Narog ***High-Faroth ****Ringwil ***Nan Tathren ***Talath Dirnen ****Dor-Cúarthol *****Marshes of the Nibin-Noeg ***Taur en Faroth ***Tumhalad **Malduin **Nemorie **Nevrast **Teiglin ***Cabed-en-Aras **Tramorie *Dwarven Road Lands of the South: *Dor-Winion *Islands of the South *Nemorie *Taur-im-Duinath *Tramorie Places of Note Aegnor's Stronghold Amon Darthir Amon Dior Amon Draug Amon Ereb Amon Ethir Amon Gwareth Amon Obel Amon Ohtar Amon Rûdh Androth Angbor Anghabar Angrod's Fortress Angtham Annon-in-Gelydh Ardalomba Arossiach Asgon Astulat Bad Uthwen Bar Beora Bar Haleth Bar-i-Myl Bar-en-Danwedh Bar Erib Bar Mithrim Barad Caranthir Barad Eithel Barad Nimras Barahir's Cairn Barahir's Lair Barad Annûn Baran's Home Beacon of Dorthonion Beleg's Stronghold Belegost Brithiach Brithombar Brodda's Hall Cabed-en-Aras Cabed Naeramarth Camp of Amlach Camp of Ard-Galen Camp of the Haladin Car Sidh Caragdur Caverns of Narog Caves north of the pass of Aglon Cerin Haleth Cirdan's Haven Corangos Crissaegrim Cristhorn Crossings of Aros Cú nan Eilch Cuivemar Cûm an-Idrisaith Cûm a Thegranaithos Denethor's Hall Dimrost Dolmed Eagles Eyries in the Crissaegrim Echgad i Sedryn Edenathrad Eglarest Eilinel's House Eithel Ivrin Eithel Ninui Eithel Rivil Eithel Sirion Endillos Eol's House Ephel Brandir Esgaroth Ethraid Erui Falasquil Falls of Ivrin Falls of Sirion Fangros Feänor's Camp Finarfin's Camp Fingolfin's Camp Fingolfin's Pyramid Fingon's Rock Foen Fords of Aros Glade of Esgalduin Gochressiel Gondolin Gorfalon Gorge of Aglon Guidhlin Haldad's Fence Haleth's Camp Hathol's Hall Haudh-en-Arwen Haudh-en-Elleth Haudh-en-Ndengin Haudh-en-Nirnaeth Haven of Gondolin Heavens of Sirion Hidden Door Hill of Death Himring Hírilorn Home of Amrod and Amras Home of Celegorm and Curufin Home of Fingolfin Home of the Gaurwaith Home of Húrin Home of Larnach Home of Marach House of Aradan House of Dior House of Elwing House of Magor House of Tuor Húrin's Seat Iant Iaur Imladorn Inamreg Indor's Hall Ingolonde Iovithil Kiris Iluqingatelda Knoll of Tinuviel Kondasse Korosintl Lake Ivrin Lamthir Lamath Lond Balar Lond Sirion Lorgan's Hall Losgar Lossendil Lossotil Loth Maedhras Maedhros' Fortress Maedhros' Seat Maglor's Guard Menegroth Methed-en-Glad Minas Tirith Mindon Bron Mirolos moriquendi camp Mount Rerir Mount Taras Nandor settlement Nargothrond Nen Girith Niniach Nogrod Noldoli Timber Camp Nornhabar Northern Ford Northern Passage Obel Halad Ogbar Orod Elu Orod-na-Thôn Orod Ungol Outlaw camp Pass of the bitter Hills Refuge of the Feänorians Rerir Rivil's Well Rôs Rosbarin Sarch Nia Hîn Húrin Sarn Athrad Sarnas Fingolfin Sauron's Abode Sauron's Isle Seat of Bór Seat of Húrin Seat of Uldor Shadowy Spring Ship-Havens Silver Bowl Siriombar Springs of Rivil Springs of Thalos Stone of the hapless Strongholds of the Ered Wethrin Swanhaven of Sirion Taras Taras-ness Tarn Aeluin Tavrobel Thangorodrim Thimbalt Thorondor's Watch Tindobel Tiristirion Túrin's Home Ungolianth's Cleft Urunobel Valley of the Fountains Verna Vinyamar Voronwë's Hut Watch of Aglon Watch of the Fords of Aros Watch of the Noldor Watch of Teiglin Watch of Thargelion Watchtowers of Fingolfin Way of Escape Western Doriath Borderwatch Western Forts (Dorthonion) Inhabitants *Ainur: Balrogs Boldogs Fairies Ogres Shadowfolk Vampires Warrior-Demons *Dwarves: Broadbeams Firebeards Petty-Dwarves *Elves: Green-Elves Noldor Sindar Windan *Men:Beorians Drúedain Hadorians Halethians Bórians Men of Estolad Uldorians Woodmen of Taeglin *Orcs:Boldogs Fighting-Orcs Gongs Hobgoblins Orcs of the Forest Race *Trolls: Hill Trolls Stone Trolls *Other:Dragons Ents Great Eagles Werewolves Groups Barahir's Outlaw band Companions of Finrod Felagund Doriathrim Eglath Enchanted children of chains Eölrim Etyangoldi Falathrim Feanorians Followers of Hurin Gaurwaith Gondolindrim Guest-Elves Hidden Company House of Fingolfin House of the Fountain House of the Golden Flower House of the Hammer of Wrath House of the King House of the Mole House of the Pillar House of the Tower of Snow House of the Tree House of the White Wing Kaukareldar Mithrim Uvalear Virtinoldor Union of Maedhros Wolf-Folk Characters Ainur:Airatano Boldog Carrog Duilwen Duran Durlach Felagrog Fercha Gaurhir Gaurin Gothmog the Balrog Gulavhar Kuruki Lairathin Langon Lungorthin Maroch Melian of Doriath Morgoth Morthrog Mourfuin Osse Sauron Slyardach Tevildo Thuringwethil Tinfang Gelion Ulbandi Ungoliant Zaken Dragons:Ancalagon Bahamut Bregmor Cytharox Drolem Fúlhilmo Gathamaur Gayel Glaurung Iaurloke Ichashu Karikamorathur Karlax Moraxar Nidhogg Nwalkahendi Ruillug Scuilaca Uruial Usuarch Utumkodur Dwarves:Azaghal of Belegost Bodruith Fangluin Fôli Gamil Brôg Gamil Zirak Ibîr Ibûn Khîm Khin Laurin Mîm Naugladur Nôrn Ôrn the single Eye Telchar Thîst Úri Zôrn Zrôr Elves:Aegnor son of Finarfin Aerandir Ailios Alacien Amarie Thinloth Amdír Malgalad Amras Amrod Ambarussa Angrod Annael of Mithrim Aranwe Aredhel Argon Arminas of the Falas Beleg Cúthalion Blodrin Caranthir the Dark Celeborn the Wise Celebrimbor Celegorm the Fair Cirdan the Shipwright Curufin Daeron of Doriath Deneloth Danitharo Dior Eluchíl Duilwen Durion Eärendil the Mariner Ecthelion of the Fountain Edrahil of Nargothrond Egalmoth of the Heavenly Arch Eldalote Elemmakil Ellu Melemno Elmo Elu Thingol Eluchíl Eluréd Elurín Elwing Enerdhil Eöl Erellont of Sirion Erien Forhiriel Evranin Evromord Falathar the Mariner Faniel Feanor Finbor Findobar Fingolfin Fingon the Valiant Finrod Felagund Finwë Ñoldóran Galadhon son of Elmo Galadriel Galathil Galdor of Gondolin Galdor of the havens Gaurin Gelmir son of Guilin Gereth of Ossiriand Gil-Galad Gildor Inglorion Gilfanon of the House of the Hundred Chimneys Gimli the Blind Gladhrien Narcirie Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower Guilin of Nargothrond Gwindor son of Guilin Haldir of Nargothrond Hendolen Hendor Idril Celebrindal Ilmanis Melindil Ilverin Ingil Ingwion Inglor of the House of Finrod Írimë Ithilbor Legolas of Gondolin Lindis Lindo Loruin Lúthien Tinúviel Mablon the Ilkorin Mablung of the heavy Hand Maedhros the Tall Maeglin Lómion Maglor Meleth of Gondolin Merilinde Aithes Nargil Narthseg Nellas of Doriath Nielthi Nimloth of Doriath Ogbar Ornil of Nargothrond Orodlin Orodreth of Nargothrond Oropher Penlodh Pengolodh Quennar Onotimo Rodrim Rog of Gondolin Rúmil of Tirion Saeros of Doriath Saithnar Salgant Sarkaraxë Thranduil Torhir Ifant Tulkastor Turgon son of Fingolfin Ufedhín Vairë of Tol Eressëa Valwe Voronwë Aranwion Ents:Barkmaster Elmlimb Fimbrethil Limbkeeper Loblolly Palebirch Rootcouncil Treebeard Men:Adanel Aerin of Dor-lómin Agathor Aghan Algund Amlach Andreth Saelind Andróg Andvír Angrim Arachon Aradan Arthad Asgon of Dor-lómin Ban the Easterling Barach of Brethil Baragund of Dorthonion Barahir of Ladros Baran of Estolad Baranor son of Baran Bardnor Beldir Beldis Belegor son of Boron Belegund of Dorthonion Belemir son of Beldir Belen Beleth daugther of Bregolas Bëor the Old Bëor the Young Bereg the Refuser Beren Ercharmion Beren son of Belemir Bereth Beril Blodren Bór the Faithful Borlach Borlad Borlas Boromir of Ladros Boron son of Baran Borthand son of Bór Brandir son of Arachon Brandir the Lame Bregil of Brethil Bregil of Ladros Bregolas son of Bregor Bregor of Dorthonion Brodda the Incomer Dagnir the Bane Dairuin of Dorthonion Daruin Dior Eluchíl Dírhavel of Dor-lómin Dorlas of Brethil Ebor Eilinel Eilinel the White Eiliniel of Brethil Eledhwen Elured Elurin Elwing Emeldir the Manhearted Enthor the Elder Enthor the Young Forhed Forhend Forweg the Outlaw Galdor the tall Galhir Gethron of Dor-lómin Gildis Gildor the Outcast Gilwen daughter of Bregor Glirhuin of Brethil Glóredhel of Brethil Glorwendil Gorlim the Unhappy Gorothir Grithnir Gundor son of Hador Hador Lórindol Haldad Haldan of Brethil Haldar Haldir of Brethil Haleth the Huntress Haleth the younger Halmir of Brethil Halog Handir son of Haldir Handir son of Hundor Harathor Hardan Hardang Hareth Hathal daughter of Larnach Hathaldir Hathol son of Magor Hatholdir Hiril of Brethil Hiril of Ladros Hirwen Hundad Hundar Hunleth Hunthor of Brethil Huor of Dor-lómin Húrin Thalion Imlach son of Marach Indor of Dor-lómin Lalaith of Dor-lómin Larnach of Brethil Lorgan I Magor son of Malach Mailrond Malach Aradan Manthor Marach of House Hador Meleth of Brethil Morwen Eledhwen Nienor Níniel Olrakhor Orchaldor Orleg the Outlaw Orlin Peleg Radhruin of Dorthonion Ragnir the Blind Ragnor of Dorthonion Rían of Ladros Sador Labadal Sagroth Túor Eladar Túrin Turambar Uldor the Accursed Ulfang the Black Ulfast Ulwarth I Ulrad the Outlaw Urthel of Dorthonion Zimrahin Orcs:Balcmeg Boldog Boldor Bolvag Dôm Draebor Fluithuin Gorgol Grendel Lokkak Lug Mome Mughash Nod Orcobal Orfax Othrod Snarl Storlaga Vort Trolls:Aklash of Angband Algroth Dzoo-noo-qua Eldrak Groo Karlax Mori Scrag Ulik Other: Carcharoth Draugluin Huan Rochallor Thorondor Fauna Bats Bears Boars Butterflies Camels Cattle Cockerel Carrion Crows Deer Dogs of Angband Doves Dragonflies Eels elfin deer Elven Horses Emelin Falcons of Morgoth fallow deer fen-fowl Filigod Fishes Foxes Frogs Geese Giant Mice Glowworms Goats golden bees Great Cats Great Eagles Great Serpents Great Spiders Great Swans Gulls Hare Harts Hens Jackals Kingfishers Larks Lavan Lice Lions Lobor Moles Mud-worms Narwhal Nightingales Nightjars Noble Hounds Owls of Morgoth Peacocks Pheasants Rabbits Rats Ravens rock-doves Roe Rusc niben baran Ryg Sable sea-fowl Sea-Serpents Sealions Serpents Shadowy Bats Sheep Spiders Swallows Voles Weasles White Cows white moths Wild Dogs of Hisilome Wolves Woodpeckers Worms Flora Aeglos Alder Alfirin Beeches Birches Black Firs Blackthorn Blue Beech Blue Pine Cordof Corn Deadly Nightshade Dwarf-wort Earth-bread Eirien Elms Gladden Elvish Hawthorn Great Oaks Great Pines Gwingyrn Heather High Reed Holly Mallos Nimloth Niphredil Orc-Plants Poplar Roses Seaweed Seregon Silverbirch Stiffgrass Uilos Willows Other Names *Arsiriand *Belaurien *Bladorinand *Broceliand *Broceliande *Broseliand *Country of Balar *Geleriand *Golodhinand *Hecellubar *Hecelmar *Heculbar *Hekeldamar *Hekelmar *Lassariand *Valariande category:Lands category:First Age Category:Beleriand